Everything
by AyLee Cambell
Summary: It's about Tommy and Kim and the Letter. It's just something I had sitting around and decided to post it.
1. Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, and I don't own the power rangers.

This idea hit me when I was listening to it in the car. I've heard this song a lot but it took till now to put the idea in my head. This takes place right after the letter. I'm a diehard Tommy/Kim fan so I've just recently been being nice to Kat - as long as she's not with Tommy. But don't worry this story doesn't even mention her.

So here is my story, tell me how you like it and if you'd want a small encore, or something. Thanks.

Everything

By: AyLee Cambell

Pretty much rated G, I guess. Never really thought I'd write one of them, or a short story really… but well, here it is. This is a Tommy/Kim fan fiction. So enjoy!

* * *

_**He was sittin' there beside me throwing doubles down**_

_**When he ordered up his third one he looked around**_

_**Than he looked at me, said I do believe I'll have one more**_

_**Said, I hate this bar and I hate to drink but on second thought**_

_**Tonight I think, I hate everything**_

Tommy entered the bar, and took a seat. His fake id was very convincing, even though he hadn't used it much since coming to Angel Grove he had still hung on to it. With his current problem when he'd stumbled across it he had thought it a good idea to help him get over everything he was feeling. The hurt and betrayal he would have never thought Kim could bring to him.

The others had tried to take his mind off it but it hadn't worked, they couldn't understand. He'd been in love with Kim so much, it was hard to think that it could have came to this. He just didn't understand it but the pain was too much for him, he needed something, anything to numb it. Even if it was only for a little while.

Tommy signaled the bartender and ordered a Jack Daniels on the rocks and slung it back, relishing in the burning sensation it made on it's way down. After that he looked at the person to his left and noticed he was throwing his shots down as well.

The man looked around and when his eyes landed on Tommy he said, "I think I'll have one more." And called over the bartender. Tommy heard the bartender call him Chuck before he moved on down the bar.

Chuck looked at him again after he got his drink "I hate this bar, and I hate to drink." he said, looking down at the shot glass he held in his hand and sighed looking back up at Tommy. "But tonight I think, I hate everything."

Tommy wasn't sure what to say or do so instead he just listened to Chuck talk, he seemed like he needed to.

_**Than he opened up his billfold and threw a twenty down**_

_**And a faded photograph fell out and hit the ground**_

_**And I picked it up, he said thank you bud, I put it in his hand**_

_**He said I prolly outta throw this one away**_

_**Cause she's the reason I feel this way**_

_**Why I hate everything**_

Chuck opened up his billfold and pulled out a twenty to cover his drinks, he threw it onto the bar ant the say time a faded photo fell to the ground.

Tommy leaned down and picked up the photo before Chuck did, he wasn't sure the man would be able to get back up if he fell so he did I for him and gave him the photo.

"Thanks bud." he said as he took the picture Tommy offered him. Than he looked down at the picture and frowned. "I probably should throw this picture away because she's the reason why I feel the way I do. Why I hate everything right now." He said.

'I can relate to that.' Tommy thought as he thought about the picture of Kim he still had in his own wallet. He hadn't been able to take it out yet, no matter how hard it hurt to have the reminder that she wasn't his anymore.

_**Why I hate my job and I hate my life**_

_**And if it weren't for my two kids, I'd hate my ex-wife**_

_**I know I should move on and try to start again**_

_**But I just can't get over her leaving me for him**_

_**Than he shook his head and looked down at his drink**_

_**Said I hate everything**_

"I just hate everything, I hate my job, and my life. And if it weren't for my two kids I'd hate my ex-wife. I know I should move on and try to start again but I just can't get over the fact that she left me for him." Chuck said and shook his head, going for his drink. "I just hate everything."

Tommy looked at him. So his wife had left him for somebody else? Didn't that just seem to be going around. He still couldn't believe that Kim did that to him, especially when they had what they had together. When they had been together that Christmas everything had been great between them, they hadn't had any problems so what could have happened in two months to make her change her mind?

_**Said that one bedroom apartment where I get my mail**_

_**Is really not a home, it's more like a jail **_

_**With a swimming pool and a parking lot view**_

_**Man it's just great **_

_**I hate summer, winter, fall, and spring**_

_**Red, and yellow, purple, blue, and green**_

_**I hate everything**_

Chuck sipped his drink this time, knowing that he wasn't going to get many more out of the bartender. He looked up from it long enough to connect eyes with Tommy again. "I live in a one bedroom apartment, it's not a home, it's more like a jail. I've got a swimming pool and a parking lot view. It's all I have left so it's just great." He said and threw back the rest of his drink and called for a refill.

"I hate summer, winter, fall, and spring." He said and picked up his new drink, he didn't drink it yet, he just held it. "Red, yellow, purple, blue, and green. God I hate everything. And all of those things remind me of her, I just can't get rid of her memory." He said.

_**I hate my job and I hate my life**_

_**And if it weren't for my two kids, I'd hate my ex-wife**_

_**I know I should move on and try to start again**_

_**But I just can't get over her leaving me for him**_

_**Than he shook his head and looked down at his drink**_

_**Said I hate everything**_

"I just hate everything, my job, my life." He said and sipped his drink. "If it weren't for my two kids, I'd hate my ex-wife. Like I said earlier, I should move on but I'm still stuck on the fact that she left me for him." he said and slung the shot back. He shook his head, "It's my fault though. I neglected her and she found somebody else. Than I didn't even fight her when she told me. So I really don't have anyone to blame but myself." He said getting Tommy to think.

'Neglecting her?' He thought, 'When had been the last time I had really talked to Kim?' That thought disturbed him because he realized that the last time he had really talked to her and acted like her boyfriend had been the Christmas she had been in town. 'Is that what happened? Did I neglect Kim so much that she looked for a boyfriend elsewhere?' The thought made him go cold. He had to know for sure, and if there was a way to get her back he was going to take it. Otherwise he might end up hating everything, just like Chuck did.

_**So I pulled out my cell phone and I called my house**_

_**I Said, babe I'm comin' home, we're gonna work this out**_

_**I paid for his drinks and I told him thanks**_

_**Thanks for everything… **_

Tommy stood up and looked down at Chuck. "Thanks, for everything." He said, pulling out his wallet and paying for his drinks. After the insight the other man had just given him it was the least he could do.

He walked out of the bar and towards the nearest abandoned dark corner outside. Checking to make sure nobody was watching he teleported away. When he got to where he wanted to be he walked up to the door and knocked, waiting for the person to answer.

The person who opened the door eye's were red rimmed from crying. Her eyes widened in shock at who was on her doorstep. "Tommy?" She gasped.

Tommy grinned slightly. "Hey Kim," He said, leaning against the doorframe. His smile faded as he got a good look at her face and as he remembered the reason why he was there. "We need to talk." He said, coming inside. They had a lot to talk about and Tommy knew things were going to be back to the way they were supposed to be.

* * *

Fin 


	2. Author

* * *

Hey all! This is just an author's note.

I forgot a couple of little things in the previous chapter.

The song is I Hate Everything song by George Straight. It's a country song.

I also forgot to say in the Disclaimer that I don't own it, which I don't. So I've got that taken care of.

This story has a second part. It's continued in Last Thing which is now posted.

Thank you to everyone who read this and liked it!

-AyLee Cambell

* * *


End file.
